I Do Care
by Isabella120
Summary: Direct continueation to Episode 6 "Three's Not Company". Contary to fact does Chad Dylan Cooper actually care? What happens after Sonny and Lucy and Tawni crash his Chadtastic birthday party. Why is he doing her a favor when she just crashed his b-day? S/


**I DO CARE**

**Chapter One- A Chadtastic Party**

**A/N: This is a direct continuation from Sonny with a Chance episode 6 "Three's not Company", I know it hasn't aired yet…it's on you tube.**

Chad Dylan Cooper removed the cake from his eyes with his hands, he turned to me with his look, "I hate you, you know that," he said so eerily calm, it terrified me.

I tried to wipe his face with a cloth napkin I'd picked up from the table in front of me, but he raised his hand in front of face so I settled on handing it to him instead, "yeah, I kinda figured that."

He shot me that look that clearly said: _isn't it obvious?_

"I am sorry," I continued, almost ready to cower from the glare I was getting.

He tilted his head slightly to the side, smiling as if he thought everything I had just said was a joke. "Sorry doesn't cut it, Sonny Monroe," he whispered barely moving his lips.

Chad Dylan Cooper had never looked so terrifying, so angry, yet so handsome before than that moment.

The lady with the list who admitted people at the front, hesitantly approached, she smiled nervously, "It's a good thing we got an extra cake!" she said with fake excitement, her voice on the point of wavering every second, and laughed a laugh so fake even Chad Dylan Cooper was looking at her funnily.

Taking the attendance lady's cue the two security guards started to put all of the Chad cardboard cut outs back up.

"Let's Party!" squealed Tawni.

"Yeah!" seconded Lucy.

A roar of agreement was heard from the crowd and the cheesy background music started up again.

"We'll leave now," I said, as everyone went back to what they were doing and ignored us, "C'mon Lucy," I said turning to Lucy about to grab her arm and drag her away.

But Chad's cake covered hand grabbed my elbow first and spun me around to face him, quickly but gently, "not so fast," he stated, "we need to talk."

"This probably isn't the best time, I don't want to ruin your Chadtastic party any further," I said trying to get out of the "we need to talk" thing.

"Now," He said in a serious almost on the verge of losing it tone.

"Okay," I agreed quickly after a quick glance at his angry face, and let him guide me to the next room he pulled me into the bathroom.

"Quick but crucial detour," he explained looking at my confused face, rubbing all the rest of the cake off of his face and hands. He grabbed my arm gently and ran it under the facet scrubbing off the cake as well before letting it go. I handed him a fancy white towel from the rack behind me tentatively as a peace offering. He looked at me emotionlessly and took it. I took another towel from the rack and quickly dried my arm off before replacing it. He put the towel next to the other one and jerked his head for me to follow him. He pushed open a glass sliding door and I filed past him wordlessly into the lantern-lit garden, and he closed it shut. He turned to look at me and I mentally gulped.

"I don't see why all of this is necessary, I'll just leave you in peace," I said lightly but super nervous inside, trying to brush past him to the door.

His arm blocked me effortlessly, he looked at me as if he was board of a stupid game he had been forced to play. "That's what you've been trying to do all along, as much as I look it—I am not _stupid_, Sonny Monroe. You've been trying to avoid and now that you've gotten here leave my party, and now that you've all-but-crashed it, and forgot to get me a present so now I want, I want to know why." He said smoothly but with more anger in his voice than I'd ever heard before. I just stared at him, unsure of exactly what to say.

"And you know I thought you were the one that was into this whole "caring" business." He finished the final icing on the catastrophe of a cake.

"What is it with you and people in the show biz, having issues with caring for anyone but themselves!" I exclaimed.

"I don't know! I asked _**you**_ a question, remember?" He shot back throwing up his arms.

I took a deep breath, "It's nothing against you, Chad, I wasn't personally trying to avoid you. It's just that my friend Lucy, was in town and this was the last night I got to spend with her, before she goes back to Wisconsin." I began to explain.

"Weirdo girl, right, I told you to bring her," He said raising his index finger in emphasis and then dropping it.

"It's Lucy," I corrected board.

"Like I care," he rolled his eyes.

"That is exactly my point Mr. Chad Dylan Cooper," I said rising my index finger, "_**You Don't!**_"

"Then why else would I even bother inviting you if I didn't, and why wouldn't you bring her?" He said stepping closer.

"I-I don't know," I all but stuttered, by quickly recovered and redeemed myself "but I wanted to spend time with Lucy alone doing stuff we used to before I moved here, since I haven't been able to even get one thing down on my fun-genda!"

"Fun-genda?" he inquired.

"Fun stuff to do and Agenda…" I began.

He raised his hands, "Okay, okay I get it!"

I shut my mouth and gave him my look.

"Have fun then, just don't stay up too late, you don't want her to miss her plane," He said.

"What?" I said in utter disbelief.

"I said to go have fun with your…" he begun.

"No, I got that; I used the wrong word, what I meant was why? Why are you doing this?" I asked confused.

"Contrary to fact, I am not such a bad guy, Sonny Monroe, I do care about other people besides myself," he said not really looking at me but eying the bush on the right side behind me, "just under one condition that next time I invite you to a party you come and don't crash it."

I smiled, "deal, I guess I always knew you did care, Eric," I said and turned to leave.

"Actually two conditions," he said I turned to see him cringing with one hand almost covering his ear, 'Never call me Eric."

"Then what do you want me to call you?" I inquired taking a step closer to him.

"Chad," he replied.

"Done," I replied, "Happy birthday, Chad," I smiled and turned to leave. He followed me back to the party.

"You're unscathed," Tawni said in disbelief as Chad disappeared into the crowd.

"Yeah, and Lucy if you don't mind, can we leave now," I said turning from Tawni to Lucy.

"Sure," she shrugged.

"See you tomorrow, Tawni," I said and walked with Lucy to the door.

I stopped to turn to Chad who was conversing with another Celerity, "Happy Birthday, Chad," I said.

He nodded in return.

"It was so nice meeting you, Chad, thanks for inviting me to your party, sorry I nearly crashed it." Lucy gushed.

"Don't worry about it, have a nice night," he said, "Lucy, Sonny."

I nodded and left with Lucy gushing about how awesome it was, and it was the best party she'd ever been to. We had a great night, doing all the stuff we'd always do, we still didn't get to do everything on my fun-agenda but it was a night I'd remember forever.

**A/N: I thought Sonny and Chad was just too cute of a couple to resist writing about. I hope they are in-character enough for you, I tried to portray them accurately from the way they act on Sonny with a Chance. For any of my older readers who might be reading this—I am not giving up on my other stories, I'll update them soon! :)**

**~Bella**


End file.
